


Practice Time

by gerards_emo_girl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung | Jr., He Is Psychometric, Lee An, M/M, One Shot, POV Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Spoiler for Ep7, idk what this is, still got7 is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerards_emo_girl/pseuds/gerards_emo_girl
Summary: ONE SHOTFor his drama role, Jinyoung has to practice quite a lot. Even the kissing scene. Jackson is up for helping of course.----This is my first story, I ever have published, so please bear me and my writing skills.It may contain a minor spoiler for the drama itself, but nothing major.





	Practice Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, inspired by Jinyoung's role in He Is Psychometric and by the GOT7 appearance at 'IDOL Room', where Jinyoung revealed that he and Jackson practiced the (nose) kissing scene together. 
> 
> As I said, this is my first story here!  
> Also English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading (if anyone will ever read this lmao) <3

Jinyoung groaned to himself, when reading through the next script of his upcoming drama. It was his first role as lead character and he wanted to show the fans his best performance. Despite being used to memorize lyrics for over 8 years, it was quite different to learn scenes for a drama. Nonetheless, he was excited and already fond of his character Lee An, so after taking a sip from his iced coffee, he turned back to the script. Currently, he was reading the scenes for episode 7, which would include the first kiss between his character and Jae-in. Even before the shooting began, he knew Shin Ye-eun quite well, due to her being an actress signed under JYP. Both had a good feeling about working with each other and Jinyoung did not doubt they’d be friends at the end of this. Still, kissing scenes were something special. Of course, the crush of An was already obvious during all the earlier episodes and he hoped to display it well on screen. Still it made Jinyoung smile, how sneaky his character stole the first kiss. The scene was nicely written, with Jae-in offering her fingertip for touching, because he told her this was the most sensitive part of the body for reading. However, he goes: “You’re wrong. That’s not it. I told you. The most sensitive part is this.” and then shooting forward, cupping her face and kissing her. Jinyoung chuckled at the thought, he already saw his members clowning him for that scene. 

While he was rereading the script and muttering the words he would have to say, the door of the dorm living room opened. It was already past 1 a.m., so Jinyoung was surprised that any of the members was still awake, although as soon as he saw the person, who entered the room, his surprise faded. Of course, Jackson would still be awake. The older was currently working on his next few solo releases under his own label Team Wang and was putting all his energy in that. Which was also visible, when Jinyoung studied his features. Dark rings under the Chinese boy’s eyes were evidence of sleepless nights and overall, he looked thinner. He could not help himself, but to worry about the other. Nonetheless, Jackson would not be Jackson, if he wouldn’t flash a smile at Jinyoung as soon as he spotted him positioned on the couch with the scripts spread around him. “Are you still practicing your role?”, he asked while sitting down next to Jinyoung, careful not to touch any of the papers. At first, the younger nodded in response, but after he saw, that the other had rested his head at the back of the couch with eyes closed, he hummed in response. “You know you should get enough rest Jinyoung? You will be a great actor anyways”, the rapper said, with eyes still closed. This made the addressed snort in disbelieve. Sometimes he really wondered, what’s going on in the olders head, saying to his members, they should get enough rest, when he never grants himself any breaks. The sound made Jackson open his eyes again and look at the other. “What are you reading right now?”, he asked curiously, while trying to get a look at the script in the others hand. “Kissing scene”, Jinyoung responded, with a shy smile, still tried to sound nonchalant about it. Jackson’s eyes got big at the statement. “Our Jinyoung is becoming a real actor now, huh? The actress can be happy to have such a handsome boyfriend” Jinyoung gave the older a bright smile at the weird statement, who suddenly seemed restless again. “Maybe I should get some more work done”, Jackson stated, about to stand up again. Jinyoung, who has accepted the huge soft spot he has for the older a long time ago, however threw his script aside and motioned him to stay. “You can’t be so rude. I still gotta tell you about my scene”. With a sight, Jackson sat back and turned towards the younger, who moved closer, resting his head on the shoulder of the other. 

“You know. Sometimes I wish I could know what is going on in your head, to read you like Lee An can read people”, Jinyoung stated out of the blue, still it was true, sometimes he wishes he could just know how Jackson thinks. Caring so much about others, but often forget to care about himself. Now it was Jackson’s turn to laugh. “Maybe you should really read through the script again. What you want sounds more like mind reading, but doesn’t have Lee An psychometric skills? What would you do with my past?” Jackson didn’t have to know that Jinyoung would gladly know everything about him, so he gently slapped the rapper’s thigh and went “Don’t get smart with me Wang.” And because he somehow felt brave today, Jinyoung added. “Let me try anyways, maybe I have some hidden skills”. Jackson, who was always up for some dorky action and because he could never say no to Jinyoung, agreed and linked their hands with each other, while the other sat up properly. The younger had told them how the reading usually works. Fully absorbed in his role, Jinyoung closed his eyes and tried to focus on Jackson. Obviously, the only thing he could feel was the warmth, which radiated from the other one’s hand. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again, looked playfully apologetic at the other, who was staring at him, with a smirk. Jinyoung was happy that he could make the other smile and seemingly forget his stress for a bit. And even though he looked exhausted, Jinyoung couldn’t deny, how pretty the other looked, just sitting here, hair ruffled from the long day, but seemingly more relaxed than when he entered. He could kiss him right then and there. The scared part of himself screaming, that he would fuck up everything. However seemingly the brave part is winning today. “Seems like I need more practice at reading and acting. And maybe An is right, maybe hands aren’t the best area for reading?”, Jinyoung mentioned casually, but carefully monitoring the olders reaction. Said raised an eyebrow and commented: “Oh really? I mean of course, I am up to help you practice. We of course want you to be able to perform with best preparation” Oh god, was he aware, what he was saying, Jinyoung asked himself. A huge part of him just wanted to stand up, laugh and thank the other, but turn down his offer and send him to sleep. Instead though, he leaned forward, just a bit, eyes never leaving Jackson’s face. “You sure? That would be nice”, Jinyoung added, nothing more than a whisper, still leaning slowly, but surely towards the other. Jackson didn’t back off or even look away from Jinyoung’s gaze. So, he decided to do it as his character and just go for it. Hands softly cupping Jackson’s face, while pressing his lips against the others. Firstly, it was barely a touch of lips, but soon turned into a full kiss, after Jackson linked his hands behind Jinyoung’s head. When they ended the kiss, they rested their foreheads together to catch a breath. After a while Jackson, whispered: “And did you see anything now?” Jinyoung smiled, remembering his excuse for kissing the other. With a small pout he shook his head, forehead still not leaving Jackson’s. “Sadly no”, he responded on the same voice level. “Huh”, Jackson responded, seemingly in thoughts, “I guess, then we have to continue practicing. If you don’t mind”. Instead of a proper response, Jinyoung just went for another kiss. And another. And another….  
All for practice sake of course.


End file.
